Turn A Blind Eye (Barry Allen and Oliver Queen)
by Girl Of Hope
Summary: Barry woke up in S.T.A.R Labs, but woke up with no vision. Someone had done something while he was in a coma, but what? And what happens when his old friend shows up not enjoying what he finds?
1. Out Of The Coma

He took a deep breath in, his lungs intaking well needed "fresh" air at their own will. Half a moment later, Barry sat up in the hospital crib; his hands intinctivly moving to the rails, gripping them tightly. The young man (or maybe someone from their late teens?) turned around from the computer he was working at across from the former sleeping form, surprise written all over his face.

"Where am I?" Barry asked, his head moving around to no avail. There was pitch black darkness around him.

"S.T.A.R. Labs, Mr Allen; you're awake," it wasn't the young Cisco that spoke, but leader of S.T.A.R Labs, Doctor Harrison Wells. He moved quietly for a man being confined into a wheelchair. Barry's knuckles began to turn white, his hold gripping the rails tightly as hyperventilation began to kick in.

"Are my eyes closed?" He asked, panic filling his voice.

"No," Cisco spoke carefully, glancing over to Dr Wells and then staring back at Barry. "What do you see?"

"Nothing," his eyes had to glued shut, or something. "I see nothing!"

"Could this be from the lightning?" Cisco asked in a whisper.

"I can hear you," Barry stated, his voice a little more relaxed. His breathing had settled somewhat to.

Dr Wells wheeled over to Barry, pulling a chat from the end of the bed on his way over.

"Barry, do you know what has happened?" Barry shook his head from side to side. "Nine months ago, you were struck by a bolt of energy, lightning, that came from our lab. We took you back here to monitor your progress. Maybe with proper analysis we can try to restore your eyesight." Wells trailed off, talking more to himself about Barry's condition than to anyone else.

"I've been out for nine months?"

"Yeah, dude," Cisco smiled and nodded, then sobered when he saw Barry stare at him, dumbfounded. "Yeah, it was pretty intense. We were starting to think you might never wake up."

Barry had been helped as much as he could, before Cisco and Wells walked him through the halls. Barry could smell the stench of some kind of mould and feel the wetness on the walls as they strolled through the underground hallways. He honestly thought that they were walking into an underground cave.

"This is where you'll be spending the majority of your time, our main lab." Barry knew whatever artificial light was used in the colder room was bright, he could see lightness that replaced the dark, light when he would look up in the direction of the sun with closed eyes as a child.

"He's awake!" A female voice this time. And she actually sounded more happy, than surprised. "It's good to finally see you awake, Barry."

"This, Barry, is Caitlin Snow, she's our light here at S.T.A.R. Labs. She was also the one to monitor your egress throughout the time you were in your coma." Barry smiled, hopefully in her direction. The echo in the room didn't help with trying to hone in on a person's location when someone couldn't see.

"Your eyes," Caitlin stepped over to Barry, getting a closer look. "Your eyes are blue, but they're hazed over. What's going on here?" The last question was directed at Wells.

"Barry has lost his sight. I'm assuming it was lost when he was struck by the lightning." Caitlin was curious, countless studies didn't show any signs of any senses being affected. No tastebuds gone, eardrums undamaged, smell receptors were intact. His retenas were scanned through his eyelids, no never a being affected or any tissue gone. She had been through to look out for side effects.

"Well then, welcome to our HQ." She didn't smile at Barry, no point when he couldn't see and something was either wrong with her calculations and findings or something else happened while Barry was under.

_**A.N. Well, hopefully this turned out better than what I thought. Don't worry, I'll make sure Barry won't be blind forever, you'll see, it's imperative to the character development. Also, I haven't seen the pilot episode of the Flash, but I've seen several other episodes up from that (I think in Australia episode five premieres tomorrow night). Oh, and don't think our Ollie won't show up, he'll come around very soon. I hope you all like this, because it's something new to this pairing, not that a lot of people were shipping them until Arrow and Flash both aired. I'll try to be more done, and I'm not totally sure how long this will go on for.**_


	2. The Flash Is Born

Caitlin had been searching for weeks on end at her diagnostitics from when Barry had been in his coma; all results stating he should have been fine. _Should_ have been! Her friend now had no sight, and she couldn't help but feel guilty. Even Cisco turned serious on occasion when he would see Barry fumble for a wall of table to lean on the guide him.

"Cat, get in here!" Cisco shouted in the main area of the lab, Caitlin only just hearing him through the closed door adjacent to it. She raised her eyes from the stacks of paper in front of her, moving out of her chair and through the door. The sight of Barry leaning on a table with one hand resting on the flat surface while the other hand clenched his stomach and Cisco looking like a deer in headlight greeted her.

"Okay, what happened, Cisco?" Cisco began to stutter before he slowed down.

"Barry has super speed," it came out as a barely audible whisper, from an obvious frightened Cisco. Caitlin looked as her other friend was still looking ill.

"No way," it was pretty cool to find out. Well, until Barry was sick on the table, narrowly missing important equipment.

"Aw, gross!" Cisco looked sick now too, Caitlin pointed a finger in his direction.

"You puke, and you clean the entire lab!" Caitlin put Barry's arm around her should, supporting his weight as they waddled to the small medical area. Barry lowered himself onto one of the chairs.

"Sorry for being sick!" His face was still tinged green and yellow, as Caitlin dabbed at his mouth and chin with a tissue.

"It's okay, it happens to everyone." Caitlin paused for a couple of seconds, opening a bottle of water and handing it to Barry. "Was Cisco right, do you really have super speed?"

"How should I know, I'm inhibited to have seen to point from where I started to where I ended up." He sipped at the water slowly. "But Cisco said I had gotten over to the table from the other side of the room in half a second."

"That's kind of cool," Caitlin commented, in a way happy that Barry couldn't see her lips form into a tight straight line from thought.

"You okay?" He asked. Yes, Barry had some kind of strange sense for knowing whenever one of his friends was concerned.

"I'm fine," Lie! Very big lie! This opened up new possiblities from that explosion. What if more people had been struck by that Lightning. What if Ronnie was like this?

"Barry!" Dr Wells called out, sounding somewhat angry. Why was he pissed off?

"Yes, Dr Wells?" Caitlin led him out of the room, the pair standing before the scientist aware of what was happening.

"When did you discover your speed?"

"Only a few minutes ago, Cisco saw me move across the room in half a second." Dr Wells looked to Cisco, who only nodded. Dr Wells should have always been in the know whenever something happened, or anyone who didn't tell him something important, well, Cisco wasn't sure what happened to anyone that defied Wells.

"We have to study this." Caitlin slowly released Barry's arm.

"Dr Wells," she began slowly. "With all due respect, I think we should be focusing on Barry's eyesight moreso than his speed. What if he hurt himself because he couldn't see where he was going?"

Dr Wells looked at Caitlin square in the eyes.

"Okay, Miss Snow. You have a deal." Caitlin nodded in appreciation, being to walk beside him as they moved to the main entrance of the lab. "But if his eyesight can't be fixed, Miss Snow, consider your college qualification nullified when people find out your technology made Mr Allen blind."

Caitlin stood in shock as Wells rolled away. She had been studying about the human body even after college, about illness, imparements of any kind. Her technology was made to help people, and Wells had confirmed something she had no clue about. Her tech had blinded Barry somehow.

_**A.N. Okay, so this came out quicker than expected. I'd start to write another chapter, but I really want my dinner. So, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and another one should be coming soon.**_


	3. Queen Entering The Room

Three months, three months since Barry woke up, and about two months since his speed was uncovered. Dr Wells' threat sounded at the back of her mind with every small moment she spent on any kind of research. With the idea of having Barry undergo several scans of his head being decided upon (and agreed with by the rest of the team) the voice died down a little.

"Did I ever tell you that I'm afraid of any kind of X-Ray machines?" Barry quieried, looked nervous at Caitlin. He hoped that this could help with his vision, but still didn't like how the matter of maybe finding what was wrong led to a machine that could see right through him.

"Just lay back on the bed, and I'll try to make this quick." Barry did as he was instructed, and soon the procedure was underway. Caitlin had all of the images she needed, and proceeded to clip them against a light screen. She began to look at them, studying every inch of every image closely.

"Well, Barry's decided to take a nap after his little panic." Cisco stated as he noticed Catlin staring at one of the X-Rays. "Whatdya find?"

"The scans are showing a fluid build up behind Barry's eyes." Caitlin pointed to one X-Ray that showed what she was talking about clearly. "I had been working on something like this, but it was meant to be adverse, the injection to help cure people's blindness."

"What are you saying?" Cisco hadn't grasped the idea that something his friend had made could have caused something like Barry's condition.

"I think someone went into my office and found my notes, somehow used them to make a reverse fluid that would cause blindness in people, it's blocking retina vision somehow." Her thoughts went back to what Dr Wells had said, but she dismissed the thought. Wells wouldn't sabotage any of their projects.

"Can it be reversed?" Caitlin nodded.

"Yes, I just need someone to make my version of the formula and it _should_ reverse the effects." Cisco swallowed as he nodded. If it didn't work, then what could happen to Barry? He didn't want to dwell on the negative, when he and Caitlin had rushed to her office and started working on what they needed to.

In the meanwhile, Barry was napping in the medical bay, resting after he had panicked a little before Caitlin had assured him everything would be fine. Dr Wells rolled into the room, intently looking at Barry.

"You should be greatful I choose you, Barry." An involuntary twitch of Barry's finger caught Wells' eye. "You could have been made into a monster eight his speed, and instead it'll rocket me back from disaster."

XXXX

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Mr Queen." Dr Wells greeted Oliver Queen. Oliver had heard Barry had woken up, then made arrangements to visit. Felicity had wanted to meet Dr Wells and see Barry once more, but didn't g against Oliver's wishes to stay in Starling City to help with Red Arrow with any crime fighting that had to be done.

"The pleasure is all mine, Dr Wells. But I heard you were helping to take care of Barry and I wanted to see how he was." Oliver serveyed the room around him, noticing similarities and differences between his Arrow HQ and S.T.A.R Labs HQ. The main tech, just upgraded with Oliver's team, were pretty much the same.

"You know Barry?" Cisco still couldn't believe Oliver Queen was in the same room as him, standing in their lab.

"He's an old friend of mine." Oliver stated. He didn't want to see Barry hurt, so he stayed away when his friend was in the coma. The only problem with where he was, was that Barry was no where in sight.

"If you will follow me, Mr Queen. I will take you to Barry." Dr Wells glared at Cisco.

"I'll just... go work on... something." Cisco left the room, going into Caitlin's office.

Oliver followed Wells, getting more off clinical sense to the lab space the more time he spent in it. Needless to say, it made Oliver feel uncomfortable. The two men stopped at the medical bay, Calin standing up when she saw who was at the opened doorway.

"Barry, I need to go, but you have a visitor." Caitlin walked out the room, nodding once to Oliver in some kind of greeting. Dr Wells excused himself, shutting the door when Oliver stepped inside.

"How are you?" Oliver asked, sitting at the chair beside the bed. He didn't need to say any greetings, that wasn't his style.

"I've been better." Barry sat up, his head facing the direction Oliver was. He could hear the other man's soft breathing. "How's the life of The Arrow?" Oliver tried not to smile.

"Distracing Felicity has actually been getting kind of boring." Barry smiled at that. Oliver did know Felcity had feelings for him, he just didn't ruturn them in the same way. "And at least when you were around people would joke."

"You guys have to stop being serious all the time."

"I was told about your, uh," Oliver didn't want to say 'Blindness' or any other association to the word.

"Yeah, it's kind of hard to picture how everything was before." Oliver's eyebrows pushed closer for a second or two.

"Really? So you have trouble remember what stuff looks like?" He asked, earning a nodded from Barry in response.

"Usually touch is what I go by. Like walls, surfaces, even people." Oliver was confused by the last bit. People let Barry touch their faces to let him try to 'see' what they looked like? "I remember I accidentally poked Caitlin in the eye when touching her face."

"That really works?" Oliver asked. He shouldn't have been this intrigued about something, should he?

"Yeah," Barry smiled then it started to fade from his face. "I know this is a weird question, but you mind if I, you, was able to... 'see' your face?" Oliver thought for a while, that was certainly a question he never imagined he'd be asked.

"Okay," he agreed, moving his chair closer. "Just please, don't poke my eye out. I've got to worry about these looks." Oliver made a joke. He should spend time with Barry more!

"Promise," Barry moved his hands to Oliver's face, first feeling his friend flinch at the contact. He reassured him it was fine; and Oliver seemed to relax a bit. Barry started to remember how Oliver looked, then strong serious face, blue eyes and the stubble. He paused on Oliver's forehead.

"What?" Oliver asked slowly. "What's wrong?"

"You have frown lines, Ollie." Barry hadn't called Oliver by his nickname, but that wasn't important. Oliver didn't have-

"When did they-? What the-?" Oliver hadn't realised it before, but small wrinkles started to form on his forehead. "Aw, come on!"

"You really do need to stop being serious, it's affecting those 'looks' of yours." Barry couldn't help but laugh at his friend.

"Alright then smart guy. Let me see if this whole blind seeing thing can work for me." Barry didn't object, and Oliver closed his eyes as his hands connected with Barry's cheeks. He could feel every inch of smooth skin on his friend's face, that Barry had prominante cheek bones and he had dimples from where he smiled so much. He had to admit his friend had a handsome face. Not that it would be said out loud, but he was allowed to think it.

_**A.N. And I'll finish this chapter and writing spree with this lovely moment. Told you Oliver woul wouldn't be too far away. ;) I hope you all love this, and the fact that I didn't so much writing in a short space of time. It says a lot for how much I love this pairing. I'll get more up soon, but for now, I need to sleep.**_


	4. Never Piss Off The Arrow

"You never told me Barry was blinded!" Oliver hissed into his phone quietly, trying to not alert anyone. Felcity was on the receiving end; her eyes widened in shock.

"Barry's blind?" Felicity had no idea about Barry's health, only that he had woken up. "I had no clue."

There was a long pause from the two. Felicity grasping the situation and Olivertrying to think of something to say. He felt his shoulder being tapped.

"Yes?" He asked, impatiently, turning around to look behind him. No one was there. Oliver turned to face the same direction he was before when Barry appeared an instant later.

"Ahh!" Oliver nearly dropped his phone onto the concrete below. Barry began to move around the room with his super speed. "Felicity, I'm going to have to call you back."

Oliver didn't hear Felicity protesting on the other end of the line, cutting her off midway through asking if anything was wrong.

"Isn't this awesome?" Barry asked, stopping near a wall. He touched it before he leaned back to make sure his back would hit the surface.

"When did you find out about this?" Oliver shoved his phone into his back pocket, whilst beginning to walk closer to Barry.

"About two months ago. We haven't been testing it or anything." Barry shrugged, like it hadn't bothered him, but the whole blindness situation had affected him to every extent. The super speed coupled with it made himself feel worse. He could do so much with this power.

"How do you move around without bumping into anything?" Oliver hadn't seen Barry fall over much, he only touched some objects to know where he was.

"I've had to learn where everything is." Barry ended up walking closer to his friend. Oliver, absent minded and intrigued, took a step closer to Barry too. "Something that I guess could be a blessing in disguise was that I was blind when I got here."

"I wish I had known when you woke up," Oliver said sincerely. Barry's head rolled around, hurt written all over his face. "I missed you, Barry."

"Really?" Part of Oliver had wanted to make his friend confused, for a reason that was foreign to him.

"Yeah," Oliver cleared his throat. "We all did, especially Felicity. That girl can't shut up about your smile." Barry smiled, his face felt warmer. But that had started from when Oliver stated he missed Barry.

"When you speak with her next, can you tell Felicity I said 'Hello'?" Barry wanted to change the subject, just to bring the heat from his face down.

"I will, don't worry about that." Oliver turned around, hearing soft footsteps from behind him.

"Barry, if you don't mind, I'd like to speak with Oliver." It was Caitlin who was speaking, her voice sounding happier than it had been over the past weeks before.

"Go ahead, we can talk later." Oliver was reluctant to leave, but followed Caitlin out nonetheless. She walked them to her office where stacks of paperwork piled on her small desk, a workbench in the corner was scattered with papers and the X-Rays of Barry still hung on the light screen.

"Oliver, I need your help." Caitlin sat down in her chair, rolling over to the workbench. Oliver fell in behind her, glancing at some of the pieces of paper.

"What with?" Caitlin scanned the pages before her, piling some together in her hands. She pointed out several findings on a couple of sheets.

"Someone has used one of my formulas to affect Barry's vision." She let Oliver read about the findings. "I don't have any of the resources to create my version."

"Just so we're clear; I'm doing this for Barry." Sweet, kind, young Barry. "Helping my friend."

"_Our_ friend." Caitlyn corrected, noticing Oliver's right lip corner twitch slightly at the mention of Barry's name. What was with that?

"Whatever," Oliver mumbled, walking from the room abruptly. Caitlin knew how Oliver was, Barry hadn't shied away from saying that Oliver wasn't like how he acted in the media. Apparently Oliver didn't know that she knew that, or maybe he didn't like spending money on things he thought might have been useless. Perhaps that's why he agreed to help?

"I'll send this over to Felicity, then." Caitlin replied to her own thoughts. At least she had copies on her computer, so it wasn't a lot of trouble.

Barry was speaking with Dr Wells by the time Oliver had found him. Dr Wells didn't look too happy at the interruption from Oliver, but excused himself politely, anyway. Oliver put an arm around Barry's shoulder, lightly pushing the younger man forward.

"You up for some dinner soon?" Barry looked very confused; perfect.

"Yeah. It has been a while since I've been out of the lab."

"Good, but you better find something nicer to wear; Felicity insisted I spoil you since she can't be here." Barry laughed, Oliver made a mental note to have Barry laugh more.

"I'll have Caitlin pick out my clothes." Barry leaned closer to Oliver to whisper to him. "Secretly, she always wants to pick out my clothes." Now Oliver laughed. He did pick out his clothes, but Thea and Felcitiy had always tried to pick out something they deemed 'Nicer' than the usual shirts Oliver would wear.

**_A.N. I just thought this would get the ship sailing (you know what one I mean ;)). Hope you all liked this one, I wanted to update this today, I might try to daily for as long as I can. Let me know if there is anything specific you want to see, and I'll try to incorporate any ideas. Keep in mind, I have this at story on three different websites._**


	5. Dinner Date With The Arrow

Caitlin fixed up the collar of Barry's black button up shirt, making it look nice underneath the opened leather jacket. His dark jeans held up with a black belt covered over his dark grey low converse. Barry seemed nervous, but she couldn't blame him. Oliver didn't seem to take anyone but his sister and friends out.

"You'll be fine," Caitlin assured, looking at her friend's outfit. Oliver would be impressed, she hoped, at least. He might think she was good at something.

"It won't be that bad, Caitlin. I'm not concerned."

"Not concerned?" Caitlin gasped, grabbing a hold of Barry's shoulders. "You're pretty much going on a date with him. Something that every woman in the country, hell, the world, would want to do!"

"It's not a date." Barry countered, feeling Caitlin lightly pinch his shoulders. He didn't give her any hint that he could feel it. "It's just two friends catching up."

"No, you going out to dinner with that Iris girl you've known for would be you two catching up." Iris hadn't known where Barry was for months, and Barry was sure that she would be asking a million and one questions about where he had been. Barry had spoken about Iris to his friends in the first couple of weeks. Apparently Wells had somehow been in contact with Joe West for a while, when he accidently mentioned Joe wanting to see Barry in the near future.

"Barry, Oliver is waiting." Cisco informed as he walked into the room. Caitlin held onto Barry's arm as they walked. Caitlin couldn't help but begin to smile from her friend smiling. It was great to see Barry genuinely happy.

"Sorry for making you wait," Barry's smile wavered, then returned.

"It really isn't any problem." Oliver started to lead Barry out, allowing Caitlin to help until they got outside to the car. Okay, the limousine.

Oliver helped Barry into the limo, stepping back to let Caitlin say goodbye.

"Have fun," she said, planting a soft kiss on Barry's forehead. She turned to Oliver slowly with a serious look on her face. "You take care of him."

"I will," Oliver replied, a short nod to signal a goodbye through the window when he climbed into the backseat.

"You look excited," Oliver observed, Barry had a very wide smile on his face.

"I haven't been out of the lab for several months, since I woke up actually." Barry paused, then shook his head. "It's just great to be out of there for a little while."

"You should come to Starling City sometime. The Arrow may always need help." Barry's head turned to the side, like he would have been staring at the rich man like he was crazy.

"I can't see, and you still think I can help?" Barry questioned.

"Never know when I might need you to zip a person around." Oliver quipped. He just hoped Felicity could find somewhere to get any extra information and supplies to help Caitlin.

"I guess so," Barry replied looking somehow hopeful and defeated simultaneously.

"We can forget about the vigilantly stuff tonight." Oliver said hoping to lift Barry's spirits. "It's going to be a good night."

XXXX

Barry had gone through several shots, not feeling the slightest bit buzzed. Oliver looked in shock, and pretty close to disgust, at his friend downing the fluids and not feeling a thing. Surely someone else was witnessing this?

"How-?" Oliver took a mouthful of the beer in his glass, starting to feel more buzzed from the other one he had drank.

"No clue, I haven't had alcohol since before the lightning," Barry leaned closer to Oliver. "Must be the super speed."

Oliver, and even Barry, had expected for them to be at least on the way to being drunk after their dinner. The wine they had would have been enough to have affected either man even the slightest bit if they had finished a glass. But Barry's body burnt up the alcohol as soon as he drank it.

"Well," Oliver began, then took a gulp of his drink, blinking a couple of times at the rush in his body. "I think that crosses off terrible drunk karaoke off the list of fun things to do."

"You've had too much to drink." Oliver laughed then looked serious again.

"I have NOT," he instated, finishing off the remainer of the beer. He pulled out a fifty dollar bill from his wallet. "The drinks are just cheap here, and I took advantage of it."

"Come on, Rich Boy," Barry stood up and hauled Oliver to his feet, placing Oliver's closer arm over his shoulders. "Help me get out of here and I may not drop you on a park bench outside."

Oliver began to walk, most of his weight being shifted onto Barry. They stumbled around; Oliver giving the bill to the till working and letting them keep whatever change there was. Now there was a blind man helping his drunk friend to a bench up the road from the restaurant and bar they had been at. Oliver called his driver to pick the pair up; they just had to wait for another fifteen minutes.

"Why didn't you see me sooner, Ollie?" Barry inquired, his hand moving around in his lap.

"I don't like seeing people I care about hurt in any kind of way." Oliver rested his cheek onto his palm, his elbow leaning upward on the side railing of the bench. "Especially not the ones that deserve so much better."

A very long, awkward silence brewed between the two. Barry decided to speak up again.

"When you said you missed me, then said everyone else did too. Did you really only speak for yourself?" Despite his instincts, Barry didn't take what Oliver said as truthful.

"Yep, except I know Felicity misses you a lot. Not as much as me." Maybe Barry just didn't want to believe it was true.

**_A.N. It looks like a short chapter, but I love it. I want to try and update this daily, so hopefully I don't get stuck. But I won't make a promise to that, because I hate breaking promises. Anways, hope you all enjoyed, and don't be afraid to leave any suggestions on what you want to see, whether in the comment section on the story, or send me a direct message. I will work on getting tomorrow's chapter out sooner but I'm stuck on where to go from here._**


	6. Silver Lining

Cisco threw Caitlin's phone to her, part of the text message showing up on her lock screen. She had grabbed contact details from Oliver to get to Felicity; allowing both women to work on what was needed. They managed to find several people who knew more about eye surgery than they did, and Felicity passed on Caitlin's notes.

"That woman is great," Caitlin said, replying to the message quickly. She and Cisco were sitting around in the main area of the lab, quiet filling the room. They didn't know what to speak about.

Barry yawned loudly, stumbling out from the room he had been sleeping in. Going out for a few hours the night before had really made him dislike falling asleep on the same stretcher bed he had slept in for nearly four months. Was it so hard for him to go see his friends outside the lab?

"Barry, you're awake." Caitlin made her way to Barry's side, sitting him down while she still held onto his arm. "How was your date?"

"It wasn't a date, Caitlin." Barry snapped, but he still sensed Caitlin's happiness. "It was just us hanging out, and Oliver getting drunk."

"Okay, okay." Caitlin threw her hands up at shoulder height in mock defense. "I'm just saying, no normal person gets to go out with _the_ Oliver Queen."

"So," Barry suddenly started to go off topic. "Apparently you're on your way to helping with my eyesight."

"One; Felicity has been nice enough to help me out, and we've hopefully found some people who can help. Two; how did you know about that?" Asked Caitlin, and she saw Barry's lips twitch upward for a moment. Oliver did that too. Weird!

"Oliver told me about it last night on the way back here." Barry tried to not laugh at the thoughts of Oliver laughing at stupid jokes, telling stories of being The Arrow and how he didn't always like having people in the media hate him. "He's kind of funny after some drinks."

"I would not have guessed." Caitlin began to laugh too. Being cut off by someone saying her name.

"Miss Snow," Dr Wells said from behind Caitlin. "A word?"

Caitlin turned around, nodding then bidding Barry and Cisco goodbye. She walked beside Wells as he rolled along.

"Mr Queen called me this morning and said there is a team working to fix the visual situation of Mr Allen." Caitlin moved her head up and down, not daring to say a word for fear of her voice betraying how she was suddenly frightened of a man that had helped her so much. "I also think now would be a good time to start looking at Barry's speed."

"We shouldn't, he has more risk of injuring himself if he can't see. A misstep might serious injure him."

"Then it's a calculated risk, Miss Snow." Caitlin was at a loss for words. Wells was actually considering using Barry's speed when he couldn't see.

"Why would you want him to possibly be hurt?" Caitlin asked. It seemed like some kind of shadow crossed Wells' face for a second.

"Because there are plenty more super humans out there, like Barry. Ones that can harm Central City and the world." Dr Wells stopped, turning to Caitlin. "And even if Bary cannot seem there are other alternatives to his 'condition'."

"We should be ready for the eye surgery in about a week. The teams that is working on my formula is working around the clock." Dr Wells looked at her in her face, his expression blank and unwavering. "Just give me enough time and if it works then we can train Barry to use his speed."

"Very well," the door to Dr Wells' office opened in front of him at the push of a button on the wall. "If he isn't better in two weeks, the training still goes ahead, no matter the condition of Barry."

Caitlin inhaled deeply and turned around. She didn't want Barry to hurt himself; but it seemed like Wells was giving next to no choice. The surgery had to work for everyone, not just Barry.

_**A.N. I know, I know, this is a short chapter. I originally write these on Quotev and hide the chapters so people can't see them. However, Quotev decided to screw up today, so now I have to place the first chapter back onto the story and post this one. Technology hates me today! Anyway, don't forget to leave me suggestions on what you want to see in this story, because honestly I have no clue about what is going to happen. So any suggestions are appreciated. Hope you all enjoyed and the next chapter should be up tomorrow if I do end up updating daily.**_


	7. Way To Go

Oliver placed his mask over his eyes, the material conforming to his face quickly. His dark green hood quickly followed over his head. The Arrow could use a bit of action after being out for a few days. And Central City didn't exactly have a hero yet.

Caitlin had informed Oliver of a robbery at a nearby bank, but it wasn't a normal robbery. The moment Arrow had crept in through the smoke he had created, there stood a man with some kind of high-tech gun.

"The Arrow in Central City? Looks like it's my lucky day." Captain Cold, as Cisco had dubbed him, held onto a freeze ray gun. Somehow he acquired another freeze gun. But a second man, also in fully black clothing and a ski mask caught Oliver's eye. He too held a gun similar to his partner, but this one had a red-orange fluid inside, opposed to Snart's blue-white liquid in his.

"Would you prefer to be burnt alive by ice," Snart asked as if the question mattered.

"Or melted to a puddle by fire?" Mick continued the sentence, raising his gun toward The Arrow. Arrow didn't flinch or even blink at the action, and in his peripheral vision, Oliver noticed some people who were on the ground cower more in fear. These people shouldn't have been put in any danger.

"Neither, you're both getting your asses handed to you!" Arrow pulled out his bow and an arrow from the quiver on his back. In a single shot, Arrow had jammed the fire blasting gun, the fluid pouring onto its holder's hand and feet. He screamed, dropping the weapon quickly and hopping around. Snart lowered his weapon, turning his gaze to his partner.

"Freakin' idiot!" He turned back around to face Arrow, then feeling a sharp stabbing pain in his left shoulder, dropped his weapon to the ground and pulled the arrow out.

"Now, you're going to leave this place. Or I will happily kill you where you stand." Arrow fitted another arrow on his bow, aiming at Snart's heart. "It's your choice, Captain Cold."

_'I will have to speak to everyone at S.T.A.R. Lab about nick naming their villains.'_ Oliver pulled the arrow back a little more, and Snart didn't look like he was going to leave. Arrow fired the arrow, sending it soaring past Snart's head in a quick change of direction.

"Go ahead!" Snart held his arms out of either side of him, tilting his head upward. Arrow fired again, hitting him square in the chest. Snart fell to the ground with a thud.

Police and an ambulance had finally arrived, treating both men. Oliver didn't really want to kill the men, but he knew he had the power to do so. By accident or on purpose. Barry and Felicity wouldn't have been too happy if he had killed, even if it was by accident.

Cisco seemed overly impressed by Oliver's tactics. Caitlin asked if it had been nessicary to injure Mick, the fire gun wielder, Oliver replied saying that if he hadn't done that he, or anyone else in the bank, may have died. Fire and ice may be opposites, but together they are a dangerous combination.

"The Arrow was in Central City?" Barry asked, sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of Oliver.

"This city needs a hero, Barry," Oliver said simply.

"If my condition didn't inhibit me, then I would try to help."

"I know, Barry, I know." Oliver looked down to the ground beside him. He hoped his friend could be helped.

"Why did you wait until now to save the day?" Oliver looked back up, so his voice wouldn't sound like he was mumbling.

"Because I leave back for Starling City in two hours. And I wanted you to hear about what I did for your city." Barry's head flopped downward. Oliver didn't want to leave either. But Staling City needed him more, and his company didn't run itself.

"You gotta come back when I'm better, okay?" Oliver smiled.

"I will, just let me know, and I'll race over here." Barry's head went back up, revealing his smile.

"Or I can race over to you guys."

The two men stood up, hugging for a couple of seconds. Oliver ruffled Barry's hair, and his friend pouted as he tried to fix it.

"I know you'll be over," Oliver paused, pulling Barry along to the exitof the lab. "You'll get there in a flash!"

Oliver prayed on the jet flight home that Barry, or someone from S.T.A.R. labs, would tell him about the progress. He needed to know how his friend was after what he had to go through was done.

_**A.N. Really quick note before my iPad battery runs out, I hope you all like this and the next chapter should be up tomorrow. Leave suggestions if you can.**_


	8. Recovery Effort

-One Week Later-

Caitlin rubbed small circles on Barry's back as he gripped the sides of the chair he sat in. A few minutes later and he would be asleep, his eyes being operated on to hopefully revert the damage that had been done. Everyone was hoping that the recovery would take less time because of his body able to heal faster; but nothing was for certain.

"You'll be okay." Caitlin tried to reassure, herself and Barry. "I'll be watching the whole thing from behind the one way glass."

Barry tried to smile, but his upset and scared expression was evident. He was scared for good reason, there were a number of things that could go wrong.

Within five minutes, five doctors had arrived, all non-smiling, curt and almost unresponsive to questions asked. Barry had a gas mask over his face, the gas knocking him out. Caitlin started to bite on her fingernails as she watched through the one way glass, Cisco paced behind them, and Dr Wells watched on intently.

XXXX

Nearly five hours later, Barry stirred. His head was hurting, where his eyes were, they burned. Even in his brain, it felt like there was some kind of very slow burning fire. He wanted it to stop, no matter what the cost.

"Aaaahhhh!" He screamed out, a sudden ingulf of air hurting him. What was his body reacting to?

"Barry?" Caitlin's voice sounded faded, as she repeated his voice, over and over. The burning intensified, spreading throughout his body. He couldn't feel Cisco or Caitlin touch his arms. Cisco tried to shake Barry to the disdain of Dr Wells wishes.

"His body must be reacting to something from the surgery." Dr Wells examined one of the computer screens nearby, used to monitor progress on any situation they had. "Must be the formula."

"Can we counteract it?" Cisco asked, and Dr Wells nodded.

"We can, the doctors had left a kind of antidote." Dr Wells rolled away from the screen, turning and rolling to a nearby table. "Inject this into him, it should reverse the damage."

Caitlin quickly stabbed the needle into just above Barry's collar bone. The liquid poured out, as Barry body's quivered and shook. He was reacting worse than anyone thought, and his speed healing wasn't helping.

Maybe the solution was being sped up through his body because of his speed healing.

"What now?" Cisco asked, looking intently at his friend.

"We wait." Dr Wells replied.

XXXX

"Can you hear me?" Caitlin's voice rang through Barry's ears. He would easily admit that he loved the sound of Caitlin's voice.

"Cat," Barry whispered, his voice strained and almost inaudible. Why was his throat parched and like it was burning.

Oh, that's right! Barry remembered burning of some kind all through his body. The burning had gone, or at least subsided greatly.

"Try to stay down. Your eyes are healing fast!" Barry smiled, then felt a tingling sensation around his eyes. He touched it, feeling gauze pads under his touch.

"They're there to help your eyes, don't touch!" Barry removed his hand, and placed it behind him. Slowly, Barry began to sit up, his head felt like it was spinning, like he was tipping over and would fall off of the bed. Caitlin held onto him, was Barry tipping over?

"Where's Ollie?" Barry asked, his thoughts drifting to his friend.

"Sweetie, he left over a week ago, remember?"

"No," Barry began to shake, feeling coldness come over him. "I want him here!"

"I can call him," Caitlin hurried around, searching frantically for her phone. She fumbled with getting to his contact. "Here, it's ringing."

"Hello," the voice on the other end asked. Oliver sounded tired.

"Oliver?" Barry croaked, his throat hiring again. "The surgery apparently was successful."

"And when can I be over to have you see me?" Oliver asked quickly. Barry was stunned momentarily.

"Uh, maybe next week?" It came out as a question, and Oliver laugh on the other end of the line.

"Well, maybe I'll be over then."

Caitlin watched intently as Barry hung up the phone, blurting out, "Well," to her friend.

"I think he's jumping over here next week." Barry stated. Caitlin squealed in excitement, she saw Barry's face light at up the out of character girliness.

_**A.N. A short chapter, and I was stumped as to how I was going to write this chapter. But, think you guys will like this. I hope you did. Also, taking a suggestion I got, Oliie will be finding something out soon. Anyways, more suggestions wanted (and needed) but mostly just wanting you all to enjoy it.**_


	9. Brilliant Sun

Barry had kept his gauze pads over his eyes for a week, despite his body healing faster than a normal persons. Numerous tests had been conducted to see if anything was wrong with Barry, so far everything turned out negative. Dr Wells seemed somewhat happy, when the young adults saw him, that is. Usually the scientist would lock himself in one of the many secluded rooms in the building.

In the room Dr Wells rolled into, he held a small remote in his hand. It moved in his hand, as he monitored a screen in front of him. The image showed the three young adults, all together in the main space of the lab. Wells' thumb hovered over the larger red button, above a lit up green button.

"Soon," Wells said to himself, "Very soon."

XXXX

"Maybe once your eyes heal we can test your speed?" Cisco half asked, he was excited to see if they could test the super speed. Barry nodded.

"I'm looking forward to it," Barry replied. He slowly began to walk around the room, wondering about what it would be like to see again. It had been, what, four months since he woke up from the lightning? A little over a year since he had been with Joe and Iris, almost following Iris around like a lost puppy. Completely head of heels in love with her. Then he met Oliver, Felicity and everyone else on a CSI case in Starling City. He almost forgot what everyone looked like.

"You can take them off in a few hours, we will take them off later today." Caitlin said, her back facing the two men. For some reason, Caitlin had a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. She hated that feeling. It was the same feeling she had on the day of the accident, when she sat at home with Ronnie. She never seemed to leave the lab nowadays, only getting him at two in the morning, then going back only a few hours later.

This situation with Bary would not only give him a life, but everyone he was in contact with too. Caitlin should have been happy about that. But apparently her bad feelings were right.

"Caitlin, it's going to be a good thing," Cicso said from behind her. "You can at least _sound_ happy."

"Sorry," she mumbled. Her focus turned back to the computer scene in front of her. It had her formula in a small window, and a picture of her and Ronnie kissing, her engagement ring sparkling in the sunlight. They stood in the middle of a nearby park, spending the day with Ronnie's five year old cousin. He was a little sweetie.

XXXX

The Arrow was back in Central City again. People began to talk, mostly excited talk among the town that someone was helping their town. But Starling City was where The Arrow belonged, and there were many people in the community that knew that.

"When is Oliver going to get here?" Barry whined. His head rolled back, as he slowly turned on his chair.

"I think it'll be soon," a voice answered him. Barry stopped turning in his chair. That voice.

"Oliver?" Barry asked, lifting his head up. He thought his neck was creaking from raising it slowly.

"You sound surprised," Oliver noted slowly. "I told you I was coming by."

"Well, yeah," Barry stood up, his hand instantly connecting with the table behind him to balance himself. "But I wasn't sure that The Arrow would be in Central City."

"I know I shouldn't be helping," Oliver swallowed, then continued. "But your speed not being used right now, I figured your city needed help."

"Thanks, I guess." Barry mumbled. He touched at the gauze, that Oliver couldn't stop starring at because it wasn't something people saw everyday. But he swung around in a costume, firing arrows at people; Oliver thought he of all people shouldn't be starring.

"When do those come off?" Oliver asked.

"Sometime today," Barry smiled. "I think she wants everyone to be here." The sound of the lab door opening alerted Barry. Oliver turned around slowly. There in the doorway was a cop, the blue contrasting with the dark skin. There were times when Oliver hated cops, learning how crooked they can be, but this man had a smile on his face, and his arms out slightly.

"So this is S.T.A.R. Labs, Dr Wells." The man stopped in his tracks, looking not at Oliver in surprise, but- "Barry!"

"Joe!" After nearly a year, Barry had remembered the voice he missed dearly. And the hug the two shared was even better. He had the man who he considered his dad, back!

"It's so good to see you." Joe pulled back from the embrace. He took a step back to get a better look at Barry's face. "You doing fine, feeling alright? They're treating you good here, right?"

"Yes, yes; and yes. I'll be better once these damn patches are off." Barry smiled again, not being able to contain his happiness.

"Ooh, speaking of that," Caitlin rushed in with Cisco. "Are you ready to get them off?" Barry suddenly felt sick. But he tried to not let it show; nerves wouldn't have any effect on him.

"I'm ready," Barry replied. Caitlin took a deep breath in through her nose (she too was extremely nervous), and carefully proceeded to take the pads off slowly. The tape and glue had held well, adhering to Barry's skin. Barry's eyes were closed; he felt tingling over his eyelids and the surrounding area as Caitlin cleaned some of the stickiness off.

"Open your eyes." Joe said softly,

Barry's eyes felt extremely heavy, like someone had glued his eye shut. He honestly thought the doctors had glued them shut during the procedure. Slowly, ever so slolwy, they cracked open. Everything was blurry for nearly a minute, only seeing weird blobs.

"Let's go outside." Caitlin held onto Barry's hand as she led him out. Things slowly became clearer to Barry's eyes. It wasn't until they were outside, that Barry's eyes were somewhat adjusted. The Rays of sunshine seemed to make everything brighter. Colours were amazing to see, the trees giving a nice feeling, opposing to the almost harsh looking buildings around the area.

"It all beautiful!" Barry couldn't stop smiling.

He could FINALLY see again!

_**A.N. Barry can see again. The story title will still be the same, it'll just mean something different. And this also means that we will be seeing Barry's super speed in action very soon. Maybe he can work with (or against) Ollie in then future? I hope you all liked this, don't forget to leave suggestions on what you want to see. And please, leave more comments and stuff, it will help out a ton!**_


	10. Best Friends

Iris wrapped her arms around Barry's neck, holding him tightly to her. Barry held onto her just as tight. The two friends missed each other, much more than either one knew. Iris pressed her lips to Barry's cheek softly; something that should have made him giddy before the accident, now he just smile politely at the friendliness.

"Oh," Iris giggled, nearly getting her ice cream cone in her hand on her face. "I think I might have got some ice cream on your face."

Barry couldn't feel anything on his face.

"What?" He asked, careful to not have his own ice cream hit his face as his other hand tried to find the problem. "Where?"

Barry's eyes shut, annoyance written all over his face as Iris pushed her ice cream to his cheek. A small amount of the food dripping from his face to the ground beside his shoes.

"Right, there." Iris laughed again. Barry scooped it off with his hand, flicking it to the ground. He clean his face with the napkin he had.

"I'm sorry," Iris began to walk away, looking almost guilty in a mischievous way. "I just wanted to do that after so long!" She began to run, run toward the police building where she knew her dad would be. And where Barry was going to start working at again.

"It's fine!" Barry jogged after her, careful to not trigger his super speed in front of his friend, and any on lookers. They entered the building, Barry being greeted warmly by some officers and not so kindly by other people.

"Careful with that ice cream!" Joe joked with the pair as he wakes up to them. Iris hugged her dad hello and Joe put a hand on Barry's shoulder.

"Ready to start working soon?" He asked. Barry couldn't help but nod and smile. It would be nice to get back into working, where he wasn't copped up in that lab? Had he really only been blind a day ago? It felt like a lifetime to Barry. Joe turned to Iris.

"Honey, is it okay if I talk with Barry for a while?" Joe asked his daughter; Iris stepping back a little in response.

"Yeah, sure," she pointed a thumb behind her in the direction of the door Joe had just used to get into the lobby. "I wanted to go see Eddie, anyway."

"You didn't tell her about what happened, did you?" Barry shook his head. Joe looked concerned.

"I didn't want to worry her," Barry replied, almost looking desperate.

"She was already worried about you." Joe paused and surveyed his surroundings before continuing. "You were blind and have super speed." Joe began to usher Barry up to the lab he worked at. That space was still how he left it, somewhat clean, spacious, and still had that beautiful view of the sunset when the time of year was right.

"I don't intend on tell her about the he super speed." Barry stated.

"Good," Joe looked at one of the computers with a funny expression on his face. He and technology didn't boad well. "Because I don't want her in danger. It's bad enough that you have those powers."

"You don't want me to use my super speed?" Barry asked, looking hurt, confused and angry all at once.

"Barry," Joe began talking slowly. "Normal people don't get hit by lightning and wind up okay. You aren't normal, but you have a chance to be." He walked over and pulled Barry into a strong hug.

"Please," Joe whispered, pain evident in his voice. "Don't end up like that monster that ruined your life."

_**A.N. Short chapter again, but to be honest, it's hard on my brain to update everyday. But I will try to for as long as I can. Warning, that for Saturday through to Monday I might not update. But I will try to have all of the chapters done so I can upload them all at once. Enjoy, give me suggestions on what you want to see (I say that in the description part of my YouTube videos too, weird!) and I'll ge another chapter done tomorrow hopefully.**_

_**Fanfiction note: I love that you love the story Rori, but I do want more people to comment and give me suggestions!**_


	11. Heroes

Barry had walked through the door of Joe's house, his home. Iris had dropped him off quickly, before she went on her date with Eddie. For the majority of the time spent in the evening, Barry quietly sat around in nearly in every room, remembering times from when he was a kid and even to the past months.

His brooding was interrupted by a knock on the front door. Joe had already come home, then left again to help with another case. Barry answered the door.

"Hey," Oliver leaned on the doorframe. A tight lipped smile formed on his face; but not once of annoyance. He wouldn't have gone over if he didn't wat to see his friend.

Barry stepped out of the way, allowing Oliver to enter the house. He surveyed the living room they were in a nodded to himself, the right corner of his lip twitching upwards a little more.

"This is nice," he compliment on the room. Both men sat down on the couch; when Oliver pulled out his phone. He held it up slightly, hitting a contact on his touch screen. Felicity's face popped up two seconds later.

"Hey, Oliver, how's it going over there?" She smiled warmly at him. Her hair wasn't in the ponytail she usually loved to wear, it was down her face, some strands falling into her face.

"Uh," Oliver looked over to Barry, whom looked curiously at the phone. "I'm with a friend at the moment, just thought I'd check in."

"Friend? The only friend you have is-" Felicity looked shocked for a moment, then a wide excited smile crossed her face. "Put Barry on!"

Oliver handed the phone to Barry, who was also smiling wildly. Barry stood up, walking to sit down once more, this time at the dining room table. He and Felicity spoke for a few minutes, both not being able to stop smiling.

"So, now that you can see again," Felicity bit her bottom lip, then released it. "I was wondering if the next time you were in Starling City that maybe we could go out." Her lips pursed, moving around nervously as her free hand touched her cheek. She couldn't hide the evident pink flush on her face.

"I would love to," Felicity looked happy, until Barry kept speaking. "Just as friends though, okay?"

"Oh, are you with Iris now?" She asked, looking saddened.

"No," Barry answered truthfully. "I just don't really think it would be too appropriate." Barry glanced at Oliver, who was looking back at him from the corner of his eye. Confusion was written on his face for a second before it disappeared with a shake of his head.

"Uh, yeah." Felicity nodded, now her face took on a green-yellow tinge to it. Barry supposed she felt sick after being shut down. "That would be good too, I guess."

Barry did feel bad. It had been over a year since he saw her, but Felicity had appeared in a few of his eary dreams when in his coma. They slowly played out of the being in love, then drifting apart to friends, finishing with them either hating each other or being strangers. Barry knew he didn't want the last two things to happen, and he did like Felicity, he just didn't think of her in a girlfriend way anymore.

Felicity had hung up before Barry could say anything else; Oliver's phone flipped around in Barry's hand before he walked beside the couch and held the phone out to Oliver.

"Here, she hung up." Barry plopped down on the couch, the other side as far away from Oliver as he could get. Oliver couldn't get a word in, when Barry's phone buzzed on the table. Cisco had sent a message for Barry to get to the lab as fast as he could.

"Wanna run there?" He asked Oliver, who looked worried in a second. That was the only response he could get, about half a second later Barry was running with Oliver on his back, and not long after that (It could have really been less than ten seconds later) Oliver fell flat on the ground, gasping for much needed air that he felt had left his lungs. He lay on the S.T.A.R. labs floor, looking at Cisco's shoes once he looked up to see his face.

"Nice entrance," Cisco hauled Oliver up to his feet, Oliver thanking him quickly. Cisco pointed over to something on a gurney to Barry; Barry tried not to laugh at Oliver.

Both men looked in awe. A suit was laid out, maroon coloured full body suit that was lightly reinforced on the inside, with a mask attached at the neck. The centre of the chest had a gold circle, with the same matron colour background inside it, and a yellow lightning bolt crossing through the circle at a diagonal angle. The mask looked like it would cover the edges of the person's face, with the front of the mask move ring the forehead, and reaching down to cover the bridge of the person's nose. Even the feet area were reinforced, the shoes having some kind of plating above them and below the outer material.

"I made you a friction proof suit, Barry." Cisco smiled at his work, then turned it to Barry. Barry changed into the suit using his speed, standing in the lab with everything but the mask on.

"How does it look?" He asked, admiring how light the suit felt, and conformed to his body just enough.

"Awesome!" Cisco said simultaneously with Oliver's, "Great," comment. Barry seemed to engrossed with his suit to really listen to them. He didn't see Cisco shoot Oliver a funny look at his comment.

"Hey, Oliver, looks like Snart's striking another bank we should-" Caitlin stopped in her tracks, look sceptically at Barry. "What are you wearing?" She pointed at him. Barry's head went up, his happiness spread across his face in a wide smile.

"Isn't it cool?" Barry stated more than asked excitedly. He held out an arm in front of him and examined it. "Maybe I can go and help Oliver with the bank robbery!"

Cisco and Caitlin would have protested, if Oliver had not changed quickly into his Arrow attire and had Barry he the over to whatever bank was being robbed. Oliver entered first, with Barry sneaking out the bank to get in from behind.

"You again!" Exclaimed Snart, aiming his weapon at Arrow. "This time is going to end differently."

"Yes, it is." Oliver raised his bow and arrow, looking like he was going to shoot. Snart had fired the freeze gun, but in the blink of an eye, Arrow was gone from where he had been, and Snart was being held down on then ground by someone. The ice had hit the wall behind where Oliver had been, sticking out from the wall in an icicle form.

"What the-" Snart saw someone in a mask, not Arrow, but someone in a maroon suit.

"Told you it would end differently." Arrow said, crouching down in front of Snart before standing. He curb stomped Snart's face to the ground, right before Barry got them out of there. Several citizens looked shocked, other we're happy with the site of a new hero in Central City. All noticed the yellow streak he left as the pair left at super speed.

_**A.N. Ah, this pair up is so, amazing! I was very excited about this chapter. And so you all know, I love Felicity, I love that she's smart, beautiful, kind and brave when she has to be, so I felt bad with breaking her heart with Barry. But she might end up wit someone else (I honestly have no clue, I haven't thought much about that aspect till now). We're slowly building the relationship between Barry and Oliver, oringaly they were meant to go out again in this chapter, bu that didn't happen obviously. I hope you all enjoyed this, I LOVE this chapter. Don't forget to keep leaving Evie's and suggestions for the story, it helps to make this process easier.**_


	12. The Queen Mansion

"Take Oliver's offer!" Caitlin insitsted as she lolled her head back. She ate some of the ice cream she had from her spoon before she looked at Barry again.

"But Central City needs their new hero," Barry protested, also eating some of his ice cream. The two friends lounged in Barry's home, the house he had lived in since he was eleven after that metahuman killed his mother and caused his father to be sent to jail.

"Barry, you've stopped a few crimes, most of them with The Arrow." Caitlin pointed out. "Go to Starling City with Oliver and let him teach you how to fight."

"I don't think its a good idea," Barry almost pouted, _almost_!

"Well, it's a better idea than you getting seriously hurt when you can't heal fast enough." Barry was annoyed with how much Caitlin made sense. He wouldn't be any use if he was injured, or worse!

"I'll have a think about it," Caitlin knew that Barry had pretty much said 'Yes' but didn't want to make it obvious.

"Fine!" She added subbournly. Barry glared at her, eating a spoonful of ice cream as his gaze met hers; the pair erupted in laughter seconds later.

XXXX

Barry had managed to use his super speed to get to Starling City just after Oliver arrived in his private jet. Oliver met up with his friend at his home, er, mansion. Oliver was greeted by his sister at the front door, hugging him tightly. Letting her brother go, there was a tiny glint in her eyes when Thea saw who was behind her older brother.

"Aren't you going to introduce me, Ollie?" Thea asked, glancing back at Oliver before head went back to Barry's direction. Barry smiled politely at her.

"Oh," Oliver blinked rapidly a couple of times and nearly shook his head. He wasn't thinking straight for some reason. "Thea, this is Barry Allen; Barry, this is my younger sister Thea. Barry helped out with a CSI case over a year ago here in Starling City."

Oliver now noticed the look his sister had on her face. A smirk, one corner of her lips curling upward, her head titled to the side just enough to seem casual but noticeable simultaneously, and her eyes now shined more. Why did Oliver feel like throwing his sister back inside the Queen mansion and slamming the door in her face? Or maybe he should just take Barry inside with him and let his sister stay out for a bit? No, he couldn't do that to Thea! Not even if he slightly jel-

"You two should get inside!" Thea announced, her voice breaking Oliver thoughts abrubtly; probably for everyone's best interests that it happened.

All three stepped inside the home to the Queen family. Barry looked in awe around him; he wasn't sure what to expect upon arrival. Maybe harsh looking colour on the walls, a few animal heads on the walls with a bear rug on at least one floor, and candelabra adorning the hallway walls. Well, the candles were spot on, but there were no maimed animals or depressing or sickening colours painted on the interior anywhere.

Deep reds and pale whites in different room, contrasting the home in a way that was erriely beautiful, the smell of different scents filled each room and hallway from candles burning, the floors cleaned, carpets soft and hard surfaces shiny and polished. Barry smelt some kind of food being prepared as Thea and Oliver (Thea gave more attention to their guest, pulling Barry along to every room they passed and explaining it somewhat being she moved on to the next room) showed him the kitchen. Suddenly the thought creeped into his head of his mum making some of his favourite meals in their kitchen, as a young Barry would sit on a stool at the kitchen island and watch his mum cook while he finished his homework.

"You hungry?" Thea asked, finding that Barry had halted in the doorway.

"Near starving, actually," he replied with a smile. Thea took his hand and half dragged him through the doorway; Oliver froze for a moment. Now his sister liked Barry! 'Not that hard with _that_ smile,' he thought to himself. Oliver mentally slapped himself, but consiously touched his cheek as he almost felt the sting reverbating to his real body.

Barry started eating what meal was in front of him, some Italian dish that he was too busy enjoying to remember the name of. The carbs would help to maintain his energy for the day, guessing that the run from Central City to Starling City had him so hungry. Thea watched Barry intensely, smiling as he shoveled fork load after fork load of food into his mouth.

XXXX

"Your sister watched me eat food like it was romantic or something," Barry broke the arkward silence between himself and Oliver; well, tried to. The observation had just seem to make the air more awkward.

"I have no idea wha she was thinking," Oliver stated, honest in his answer.

"I wouldn't date Thea," Barry said quietly, but just audible enough that his friend would hear it from the other side of the living room they sat in.

"Because she's my sister?" Asked Oliver slowly.

"No," Barry mumbled, his forehead leaning down to rest in the heel on his palm. "Because she isn't my type."

Oliver almost looked in disbelief, then the look became confusion.

"So, let me get this straight," Oliver turned his body to the side a bit. "You liked Felicity before the lightning, then lately don't want to be with her like you used to. Now my sister likes you and you aren't even trying to go for her? Joe even said you haven't looked at Iris the same way you did before."

"Ooh, I hear gossip!" Thea's voice sounded from the hallway, she dashed in the open doorway three seconds later. "Let me hear it."

"It's nothing, really," Barry tried to rid of the young woman, only having her sit on the arm of the recliner chair he was on. Her legs hung over the other arm rest on the chair, blocking Barry from leaving his seating position.

"It sounded like girl trouble," Thea said slowly, the continued in a lower voice. "And I heard my name being spoken."

Barry was clearly uncomfortable, as he picked the right words to say before he spoke, careful to not move a muscle as to not touch Thea. Oliver couldn't stand it.

"Thea, I was just trying to help Barry out. Wasn't I, Barry?" Barry nodded quickly. Thea glared at her older brother before she moved off of the arm of the chair and her feet hit the floor. A pout to her lips was evident as she stalked out of the room. Oliver was going to have to prepare to get an earful that night. Oliver's phone buzzed on the table, alerting him that it was still in the same spot it had been. Felicity texted him.

"You got your costume, right?" Oliver asked his friend. Barry replied that he had. "Good, because we have a bad guy to catch." A smile spread of both mens' faces as they raced to change into their vigilante attires.

_**A.N. Okay, I had to leave this chapter here. Good news, I'm still writing this story. I love it so much! Oh, and before I forget, ABAOS (or anyone else with extensive Arrow information) I will need you to give me full details on how the characters act, because I want to portray them similarly to how they are in the show or change them slightly. I haven't seen Arrow, so that's why I need your help everyone! Anyways, I also wanted to thank everyone who has been reading this, on Quotev we're had around 100 people read this, and for eight consecutive days we had over 100 views daily on this story, nearly 200 on one day day. That's amazing everyone! If I'm not updating this story then I'll probably be working on YouTube videos, so I'll never be too far away. Keep showing the support, throwing in the suggestions and keep being great people! 3**_


	13. Sickness and Stars

Caitlin clutched at her head, her free hand falling to the desk beside her. The room began to spin, Caitlin's eyesight blurred as she also felt weak, the almost robotic sound of someone repeating her name over and over enticed her to concentrate.

"Caitlin?" Wells repeated once more; he almost looked relieved when Caitlin started to stand upright. Though both of her hands, now flat on the desk, allowed her to straighten herself.

"What happened?" Caitlin asked, her vision still fuzzy from the crippling headache she had suffered from a few seconds prior. She could only just see Dr Wells in his wheelchair in front of her as her eyes narrowed to see better.

"You're sick; as is Cisco." Cisco was sick too? Caitlin somewhat remembered her friend giving her a call at five in the morning to say he wouldn't be in. "I would suggest you go home."

"I'm fine, Dr Wells. Just got a little dizzy." Caitlin hadn't realised her speech was mumbled, and slurred toward the end.

"No, I can't have people who are unwell to be helping out with The Flash," Wells paused momentarily. "You need to go home and rest."

Caitlin knew she couldn't sway Wells into allowing her to stay, when Dr Wells had something in mind, he didn't back down. She ended up calling her mum to pick her up, not trusting herself to drive home. Her dad would be taking her own car to their house.

Slowly, Caitlin gained her balance, not daring to test it until Dr Wells exited her office space. The sudden headache and dizziness was strange, and scary, to Caitlin as she hadn't succumb to anything like that before. _'It's probably just because I was moving too fast,'_ Caitlin thought, still not reassuring herself.

She stumbled out to the car park above, taking the elevator up to the ground floor of the S.T.A.R. Labs building. Her parents weren't there yet, leaving Caitlin to lean on her own car with her keys in her hand.

"Hello Caitlin," a voice Caitlin knew too well, she never forgot it. She turned, not sure if she wanted to see what she saw. There, in his favourite leather jacket, dark wash jeans and dark grey plain tshirt was someone she never said a proper goodbye to.

"Ronnie?"

XXXX

"Well, that was easy!" Barry exclaim, almost sounding bored that they had stopped several petty crimes in Starling City. He and Oliver sat on the rooftop of Oliver's mansion, still in their vigilante outfits. Oliver laughed a little bit as he nodded.

"Yes, we make a very good team." Barry looked up at the night sky above them, seeing plenty of stars hanging above the pair. Central City didn't have a lot of good places to see the starts, and the lights from a lot of the building polluted the view to only seeing a few dozen on an unclouded night. Starling City seemed to dim down at night, reflecting the evil and darkness she held, her people carried plenty. Even their hero.

"Don't get to see them much?" Oliver looked to his friend, who still craned his neck upward to look at the night sky. Oliver didn't exactly stay up there some night secretly for the stars, he stayed there for the quiet.

"I wish I could see the stars more." Barry slowly lowered his head, then turned it to his friend. "It's always too bright in Cenral City, and it hasn't exactly been long since I've been able to see."

Barry moved in his sitting position, shifting to lay down on his back with his left arm resting behind his head. Oliver shrugged off his hood, folding it into a pillow of sorts as he followed suit. Laying on a roof could actually be comfortable, if there wasn't a nail sticking in your back as Oliver felt. He didn't move, the proximity between him and Barry was close enough, not even the length of his index finger, and squirming around wouldn't help.

The pair watched the stars, Barry was even able to name some of the constellations, opposed to Oliver knowing only Orion and The Archer in the sky.

"Maybe there's a runner up there for you," Oliver joked, making Barry laugh. A wide smile, peaceful in its way, stayed on Barry's face as his laughter died down. Oliver couldn't help smiling too, as his attention turned back upwards.

"You should smile more," Oliver looked back to Barry. "It's the best look on you."

"You should be lucky that you're one of the few people to see it, then." Oliver's lips twitched up again, but he was trying to keep serious for a moment.

Oliver's left hand had rested on his chest, the right lay beside his body. His left hand left his chest, looking to find the feeling of tiles on the flesh. Instead, heat from other skin collided with his hand. He would have flinched, had it not been for the other hand true in over slowly. Barry met his gaze, glancing down at their hands then back to Oliver's face. Both hand the same idea, slowly moving their fingers to lock as their palms resting together. A pink flush ran across Oliver's face and neck; and he found himself unable to look away from Barry. Or those lips of his.

_**A.N. Okay, I ended this chapter in a cute way because we do need more Oliver/Barry moments in this story. It will be kind of a slow build with the relationship. Also, the first half of the chapter will be very important to the story, both for Wells, and for the relationship between Ollie and Barry. That is why this chapter took me so long, I'm still figuring out the best way to get to where I want this to go, so bare with me. I hope you all enjoyed, keep leaving the awesome suggestions (I am still considering on having Felicity be with someone, but again not sure who. Someone suggested Sara, so I might make it that she didn't die but instead disappeared, though I don't watch Arrow so I need a bit of help with that.**_


	14. Exchanges

Barry didn't feel right; like something was prodding him in the gut to alert him of some underlying problem. He didn't notice, not when he was having fun with Felicity and Oliver. Well, Felicity for the most part, Oliver didn't seem to be paying much attention to Barry since two nights prior on the roof of his mansion.

Despite Barry rejecting her not too long before, Felicity still treated Barry like she had before; with kind words, hugs and the occasional kiss on the check or forehead whenever she had to leave. Oliver wasn't given the same treatment.

_'Its probably just because they see each other all of the time,'_ Barry thought, but the sour look on Oliver face opposed the guess.

Felicity had left them to get back to work, even when Oliver protested that he was her boss, and specifically had given her the day off. Barry was then left with the rich man, sitting beside him, in an almost empty coffee shop, not knowing what to say. The occurrence on the roof floated into Barry's brain once more, precise images of the moment now permanently stuck in his brain. Oliver hadn't seemed to object to the hand holding, but freaked out somewhat at the gesture.

"Yeah, that did it," Barry mumbled, not realising he had spoken aloud.

"What did you say?" Oliver asked, hearing his friend mumble but not picking up the words. Barry blinked several times while his mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water.

"I-I said, that uh, that's enough coffee for me," he stammered and slowly clollected his belongings. His phone and one plastic bag that contained a new book to read and his wallet. Barry sprung up out of his seat, Oliver was quick to follow him.

"Barry," Oliver called out as they both made it closer to the front entrance of the shopping centre, Barry was about ten paces in front of Oliver. "Wait!"

"What do you want, Oliver?" Barry asked, annoyed by the rich man's persistence. Barry wanted to storm out of a room once in his life and not be followed; Oliver wouldn't be giving him that satisfaction.

"We do need to talk," Oliver started as he finally caught up to speed with his friend, pulling Barry into an alleyway near by.

Barry super speeded to the opposite end of the alleyway, the silhouette of Oliver standing in front of him at the other end. Barry didn't look like he wanted to fight, but was clearly frustrated over something; what it was was something that Oliver was trying to figure out as he approached.

"Barry, I-" Oliver felt his back being pushed to the wall closest to him after those words he began to speak. Barry had pushed him up against the wall and now stood nose to nose with Oliver.

"Who would have thought a bolt of lightning would have us end up this way," Barry remarked. Oliver noted that Barry's breath smelt like extremely strong coffee mixed with chocolate, from the cupachino Barry had finished several minutes earlier.

"If his was about that thing on the roof, it was-" Oliver was interrupted again. Only a second, when one set of cool, somehow smooth set of lips pressed to his, then all the pressure was released from his face and body.

"Nothing." Oliver continued with the last word he wanted to say. His eyes, closed without permission during the very short kiss, reopened. Barry was nowhere to be seen. "And now I'm talking to air."

XXXX

A quiet, content sigh escaped Caitlin's lips, just as her eyes opened. For the first time in she didn't know how long, Caitlin had slept through most of the night. Her body rolled over to the opposite side, snuggling into Ronnie's body.

"You feel warmer," Caitlin remarked idly to herself about her fiancé. The arm he had around her waist tightened just enough so Caitlin would be alerted that he was awake.

"I just assumed you were colder," Ronnie moved the blanket up and over Caitlin's bare shoulders. Neither one wanted to move, both just held on to one another like their lives depended on it.

For some unknown reason, Caitlin hadn't felt energised like she was since before the particle accelerator explosion.

_**A.N. Short chapter again, I know! Once again, working on how to get about what I'm getting to. Sorry that Cisco isn't in a lot of this, but he hopefully will be back in the next chapter. Also, I just fixed up the mistakes where I put Robbie instead on Ronie. Oops my bad! Let me know what you all think of is, and where the cute Barry/Oliver section towards the end came from, it's in an earlier work of mine for their couple. Hopefully if you know what I'm trying to establish with the characters, you will enjoy this, but if you don't, then you may learn something about our beloved Flash characters. The next chapter should be coming out soon, but it is taking me time to write these lately just because I want to really get this right. Again, suggestions are very much need from all of you.**_


	15. Cold and Shocking

Cisco met up with Caitlin the next day; both feeling better after the sickness leaving them. The two sat down at one of the restaurants near S.T.A.R. Labs, sipping at their coffees; avoiding conversation awkwardly. Caitlin had told Cisco over the phone that Ronnie somehow was back from the dead; Cisco quickly had the idea to meet up before they got back to work.

"Are you feeling better?" Caitlin asked, picking at her chocolate muffin in her index finger and thumb after she finished her coffee. Cisco still looked down at his half empty mug, not knowing how to bring up the Ronnie situation.

"Yeah, are you," Cisco began, turning his attention up to now be face to face with her. "Feeling any better?"

"Yes, I am," Caitlin quickly answered, almost too quickly. "Better than ever in fact."

Cisco narrowed his eyes at Caitlin's words. Actually, Caitlin was looking a lot better than she had in a long time, her complexion was returning from being very pale to having some colour back, her eyes were not as dull and she even seemed to smile more. Cisco just guessed it was from Ronnie being back.

"We should probably get to work," Cisco gulped down the rest of his drink, the bitter bits of coffee beans settled at the bottom made him screw his face up. The pair walked up to the S.T.A.R. Labs building, silent for the whole way. Ronnie was standing at the entrance, a smile on his face when his friend and girlfriend appeared in his sight.

"Hey," he called out, hugging them both. The group went down to find Barry in the labs, shocking Caitlin and Cisco.

"What are you doing here?" Caitlin asked, moving over to Barry and holding her friend close in her arms. She sensed Ronnie looking at them, glaring. Barry slowly retracted his arms from Caitlin's waist to his sides.

"Barry, this is Ronnie, Ronnie, this is my friend Barry." The two men shook hands, Ronnie dug his thumb nail into the top of Barry's hand enough to feel, but not so much that Barry would yell in pain.

"Nice to meet you," Barry let his hand slid from the grip, he tried to not draw attention to Ronnie not liking him for some reason.

"So what have you been up to here?" Ronnie moved his arm around Caitlin's shoulder, pulling her closer to him. "Not trying to get the particle accelerator without me, I hope."

It was a joke, one that made nervous laughs from the group, and a slight frown on the face of Ronnie. Caitlin suddenly felt warmer than she had, not realising she felt cold.

"Ronnie," Wells was pleasantly surprised when he entered, rolling in with a smile on his face. A rare sight from the usual frown or worried look that his face wore. Ronnie looked unpleased at his presence. "It's good to see you, Mr Raymond."

"You two, Dr Wells," Ronnie replied, his hand across Caitlin's shoulders grip her arm tightly.

Caitlin's hand turned to fists slowly, rage of Ronnie surging through her body from his touch. Her fingers burnt, as she released them.

"Caitlin," Cisco yelled, and everyone stepped back as Caitlin had somehow shot some kind of blue fire from her fingertips. The stream of the blue flame crystallised; the trail starting one the floor in a once liquified puddle, ending only a few centre metres from her fingertips. Ronnie's hand grazed on her back before moving to the back of her neck.

"What the hell was that?" Ronnie asked in a whisper, his free hand reaching out to touch the end of the ice. It melted, a small whisp of fire appearing on the end of his index finger.

"And what the hell was that?" Barry asked, loudly. He stabbed a finger at the couple, asking the one thing no one else wanted to. "How are you even alive?"

"I just am," Ronnie replied, annoyed at the questions. Barry groaned, a million and one questions filling his brain. All activity stopped at the sight of Caitlin; her hair was discoloured.

"Your hair and skin, Cat," Cisco said, his thumb and index finger holding her hand by her thumb. Her skin began to turn blue, the rest being very pale as if Caitlin was still sick.

"That was why you were, are, so cold," Caitlin's fingers of her hand she snatched away from Cisco intertwined with Ronnie's.

"Has anything strange happened with you?" Dr Wells inquired to Cisco, the young man smirked as he nodded.

"Watch," Cisco raised his left hand, small ripples only just visible as they waved through the air. The shock wave sent a computer monitor crashing onto the floor, as it fell backwards. Cisco smiled widely, before he turned back to the damage. "I'll get that fixed."

"Yes, once we figure out the full scope of all of your powers," Barry widened his eyes in shock, looking down at Dr Wells. They didn't even know the extent of Barry's powers, and now they had more metahumans to experiment and test. No, he didn't like this happening to his friends, and a stranger he just met. Or the look Dr Wells had in his eyes that almost reflected the simultaneous emotions of joy and anger.

_**A.N. This was the BIG thing I was building to. Ronnie is back, Caitlin and Cisco have powers and Barry might not b too happy. Even Wells might be on the fence about this. I wanted to also bring something to attention, I want Felicity to be with someone. Now, I have a list and to anyone that comments on this story (especially if you're on then please try to PM me) and I will leave a few days before I update again to give it time to let you all have your say.**_

_**Comment one of the numbers to me;**_

_**1. Roy  
>2. Ray<br>3. Sara  
>4. Other (leave me a message or comment to tell me who you think it should be)<strong>_

_**If you want Saa, then I'm considering bringing her back to life, either with the Lazuras Pit or with someone very special giving part of their life (by accident) to resurrect Sara (similar to how Green Arrow was brought back in the comic book series when he died).**_

_**Ayways, to all you crazy, beautiful people that love this story, I love you all, and I just wanted to say thank you for making this one of my fastest growing stories ever, and that I do love you all very much. We are apart of a very great fandom, we all should be proud to support one another.**_


	16. Red With Anger, Green With Envy

Barry ran, he ran faster than he had before. The cold feeling of air on the exposed sections of his face cooled him; the rush of power he had propelled him forward, never allowing him to tire out as of yet. He wanted to push himself further, the exact thing he was doing, but now that Caitlin, Cisco and Ronnie all had powers too (to which Dr Wells assumed it was leakage from the particle accelerator when they had been nearby Ronnie when he 'died' that night.

His blue eyes flashed for a second, turning the colour red before it subsided. He only stopped in his track when the eye colour change made everything in his vision turn red. Barry massaged between his brows, shaking his head; he groaned inaudible at the headache he was developing. _'I should have eaten before I left,'_ he thought. A wave of vertigo hit him, then leaving as fast as it came on. Barry looked at a sign in the distance, '2 miles to restaurant' it read in white bolded letters on a green background; food was food, even if it was from some crappy diner for truckers and people who needed to fuel up their cars.

The heavy smell of grease and cigarette smoke hit Barry hard as he entered the run down rest stop. He sat down at the counter, the young woman serving smiling at him as he ordered a coffee and what food he assumed wouldn't make him sick for the days after that.

He looked at her as she walked through the flap door to the kitchen area; he supposed she had a nice enough body, but she was very skinny so the curves she had exposed how much body fat she had under her tight top and short skirt; as it turned out, there wasn't much when her rib cage could be seen. And the skin colour, her wrists and hands were pale enough to see the veins, not that that was the issue, it was the make-up the girl wore on her face that almost digested Barry. It was caked on her face, making her appear tanned to the rest of her body, her eyelid coated heavily in eye shadow that was nearly the same quantity as the amount of mascara on her eylashes. Her blush would have suited her natural tone, a bright pink colour, but on the heavy foundation it didn't suit, much like the bright red lipstick contrasted with everything, her skin, brown eyes, light blonde hair. Barry heard a whistle arise from a fat older man, a fat truck driver who wore a heavily stained white t-shirt, had almost no hair atop his head and a bushy and untamed beard. The young woman giggled, somehow liking the attention she seemed to receive from the slime balls, yet she still winked in Barry's direction. It made his skin crawl with disgust.

Barry knew then he would have to appreciate when Caitlin walked into the room, completement her on how she looked, because now he knew how disturbing women could look with the unnecessary amounts of cosmetics applied to their faces. Barry's heart nearly sank in his stomach, he had powers, just regained his sight a couple of weeks beforehand and was then shown up by two of his friends with powers they hadn't known they had until the day before. That was why he was in a rest stop resturant, now admiring how pretty Iris, Caitlin and Felicity all were, when he should have from the start.

The coffee had gone cold by the time he snapped out of his own thoughts, he skulled it, ate the food before him quickly then slammed a fifty dollar bill on the table. Barry raced out the door, getting around to the back of the building and looked around to make sure no one would see him. He raced back the way he had come from; feeling like he was running even faster than he had to get there. Slowly wanting to push the limits, while not burning any of his clothes. The latter part of the plan hadn't worked, when Barry was forced to throw his leather jacket on the ground in front of his home after it started to have embers attach.

"Where were you?" Iris asked as Barry walked through the door. Eddie sat on the couch, holding Iris in his lap before she stood up to make her way to Barry and throw her arms around him. Iris looked like she was almost skipping when she got over to Barry. Barry noticed Eddie's right eye narrow, twitching at the sight. He still couldn't get over the jealously he had since he met Barry not long ago. Joe introduced them, then Iris kissed Eddie in front of Barry when Joe wasn't around; the old Barry would have flared up (inside) and the exchange, but that had been over a year ago, he wasn't the same. Not after kissing Oliver.

'_Oliver_' the one name he didn't want to think about pushed into his mind and wouldn't leave. God, that man was a one man cockroach infestation, he would never leave. But he wasn't the one who left, Barry had. He left in the early hours of the morning after the kiss, leaving without a goodbye to anyone; not Oliver, Thea, Felicity, none of them. No doubt Oliver hated what he did, Barry barely forgived himself for the attitude change and the actions it caused.

"I was just taking a walk," Barry replied, pulling away from the hug slowly. He glared at Eddie, which he thought was taken as an over protective friend way, but it could have counted as trying to make Eddie jealous. Not that Barry minded if Eddie was jealous; he might know to not mess with Iris if her and Barry were close. That, or get a beating from the fastest man alive; whichever Eddie chose.

"Barry, you've been gone for a few days." Iris returned to her spot on the couch, in Eddie's lap. One of his hands rested on her thigh, about midway up. Barry kept his gaze solely on Eddie.

"I've had work to do, but I'll be around more." Iris smiled, Eddie looked like he was trying to smile, but it came out as a grimace. Now Eddie looked very uncomfortable.

"Oh, while I remember, Barry one of your friends must have dropped this off." Iris handed Barry an envelope that had been beside the lamp on the small round table next to the couch. "It was sticking out under the door." Barry opened it, the contents written on a single page in messy hand writing.

"We have to talk,"

~ O."

Oliver really was a one man cockroach infestation that he couldn't escape; and somehow he got to Central City faster than Barry assumed he'd be able to get there.

Barry had to now face his new metahuman friends, and the Emerald Archer sooner than he realised.

_**A.N. Okay, the poll is still up for who Felicity should be with, just comment a number. I won't say who is in the lead, but so far it is unopposed. I wanted to get this up today, just because I'm going home tonight, and I'm off to vote tomorrow. Thank God these election campaigns will be over. Keep sending in suggestions, hopefully you all liked this chapter, and as for the spelling errors, all of these chapters have been written on my iPad, and it has the keyboard where it was automatically replace a word with what it thinks is right, even if I type it in correctly. I won't be starting to write the next chapter unto probably Monday because that's when I get back. Have a great weekend everyone, and thanks for al of the support (we hit 300+ views yesterday (or today) on , the most reads on this story yet!).**_


End file.
